


In waves

by MoiraShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleur, F/M, Flashbacks, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: HPDH. With the wedding in the next day, Bill goes visit the Shell Cottage, their future home, to reflect about Fleur, their magical moments together.





	In waves

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_I watched my world view disappear in front of my eyes_

_Moments of magic and wonder seems so hard to find_

_Is it ever coming back again, is it ever coming back again_

_Take me back to the feeling when everything was left to find_

_It comes and goes in waves, it always does, we always does_

**Dean Lewis-Waves**

The sun was setting and, although it was still summer, there in the beach, near the cottage, the sea wind was cold, but pleasant against Bill's face, who was sat over one of the rocks there, letting his bare feet touch the water, while watching the sun goes down, lost in thoughts,

In the next day, he and Fleur would be getting married and, not even the war against you-know-who and his death eaters could steal that feelings of nervousness and anxiety and the warmth in his heart at imagining Fleur Delacour walking towards him in the tent with that smile that seemed to make her whole body glow and, a smile she only give to him. He loved Fleur with an intensity that sometimes scared him, he'd never loved someone as much as he loved her.

Bill smiled, being invaded by many memories of them together, as if they were scattered photo in front of him.

_The first time they met. Fleur was staring at him with interest, seeing him talk to his mother and Harry Potter, hours before the third task and, when she turned her attention back to her parents and sister, it was his turn to find her with his eyes in the room and, be struck by her beauty, although her Veela charm didn't seem to work in him like in other men somehow._

_Their eyes met from afar, outside the maze, right after Harry had returned with Cedric's body. She was being embraced by her father, her pretty face stained with tears, after seeing the boy that had become a friend, dead. Shock and surprise showed in her eyes for a moment when she'd found Bill's eyes on her, who was reunited with his family, calming his mother, who was worried with Harry and he nodded to Fleur, as in a sign of relief, for her having left the maze alive and, condolences for the colleague she'd lost, before turning his attention to his mother._

_The moment their eyes crossed in the Gringotts' marble corridor, to where Bill had been transferred, he had been surprised, before giving her a charming smile, his heart beating fast for being in front of the young witch that dazzled and attracted him with her almost supernatural beauty but also strength and the heart she'd showed in the Tri Wizard. Fleur's rose lips parted in pleasant surprise, her face lighting up at seeing the man of orange hair, tied in a ponytail, the earring with a fang, there in the place she'd came to work so she could improve her english, but deep down, she'd been wishing to see him somehow._

_He made a slight reverence, while they passed by each other, her blue robes brushing against his, browns, in the way._

" _Enchanted to meet you, miss..."_

" _Monsieur..."_

_The beautiful smile that Fleur flashed him when Bill had made a box of chocolate frogs fly towards her desk, after the stressful day she'd had with her goblin superior shouting at her because of her strong french accent that would made some things that she said difficult to be understood._

_She giggled, touched by the gesture, making Bill give her a hugged her lightly, caressing her silvery-blonde hair and, telling her what she wanted to hear the most, what she knew she was but that many didn't see:_

" _Don't listen to what they say, you're a formidable witch..."_

_The first time Bill had kissed her, it had been after the third english lesson he'd given her in the Leaky Cauldron. Both spent a lot of time together, at the gringotts, after work, talking and learning more about the other, making Fleur realize that he could see her heart, and see her by who she was, not only part Veela, but an human too and Bill, to realized how much Fleur lighted up his days and his heart like a sun._

_Bill rested his hands on each side of the chair Fleur was sat, staring at her serious, but his eyes shone with desire and love for the french witch, seeing the same feelings in her blue eyes and then, he whispered hoarsely:_

" _I'm in love with you Fleur... and all that you are._

" _Je t'aime Bill... Because you see me..." She told him with a beautiful smile, staring at his eyes, sincere, and then at his lips, her heart beating fast and Bill then bent down, closing the distant between them and kissing her with passion, while one of her hands went to his ponytail, untying it with her long nails and running them through his locks, her lips parting for his tongue._

" _Go, 'e needs you Bill." Fleur reassured Bill, who was in her arms, his face buried on her chest, devastated with the news about his father that had been attacked and Fleur ran her fingers through his disheveled hair gently, but her voice was steady and Bill raised his head, his eyes red, but he opened a small smile at the strength she was showing, feeling proud of the witch. "I will keep my eyes open to anything odd at the bank. Go."_

_The ugliest fight they'd ever had, when he'd been irreducible at the idea of her joining the Order of the Phoenix, after collecting information about some possibly Death Eaters that had been at the Gringotts._

_Fleur stomped her foot, arms crossed and eyes shinning like flares, her hair looking like it had static, while Bill, worried and angry, stopped pacing back and forth, staying in front of her, his serene face, red with frustration._

" _It's too dangerous Fleur and I'm not ready to lose you if you join the Order. It's already dangerous that we're together!"_

" _I was one of the Tri Wizard champions and I'm strong like you told me once and if there is something zat I learned is zat at any moment we can lose people zat are close to us." She said, her french accent strong, decided, while she uncrossed her arms and then, she said softer: "I don't want to stay with my arms crossed, waiting for the others to fight for me, I want to 'elp and I want to fight at your side, mon amour."_

" _I know zat you're strong and a very talented wizard, and if there is someone zat i trust my life to, it's you, I'll be safe in the missions with you..."_

" _You're right..." He told her with a sigh, staring at her serious, although his eyes had softened with the trust she had in him. "I should never have questioned your capacity, my love, I just don't want to lose you..."_

" _You will not, because I trust you."_

_And then, swearing internally that he'd always be by her side in the missions, he closed the distance between them, kissing her with passion. Fleur raised her hands to his hair, kissing him back with the same intensity, while they stumbled toward the nearest wall, where he pressed her against it, running a hand on her waist while she opened the first buttons of his shirt, her hands going inside, scratching lightly his chest and Bill, feeling his desire for her grew, helped her to get ride of her robes, before he did the same with his own clothes and he held her to him, raising her a little in his arms, feeling Fleur envelop his waist with her legs._

" _I love Fleur and you'll have to get used with the the fact that I'll marry her." Bill said seriously, staring at his mother and Ginny, after the cold way they two had treated Fleur in the vacation, when he'd announced their engagement._

_The two redhead stayed in silence, seeming ashamed with their acts and how disappointed Bill seemed to be at them, although Ginny still seemed a little defiant and he told them fervently:_

" _You have no idea how formidable she is, her big heart, her strength... She's like the sun to me, lighting everything..."_

" _Bill, you fought so bravely mon amour..." Fleur murmured with a beautiful smile while caressing his hand that was resting over his chest and seeing his face open in a small smile too, and nothing even the bandages covering the ugly bites left by Greyback, could make him less handsome or special to her. "I never saw someone fight a werewolf like you to prevent him from attacking the others... Your courage and determination only make you more beautiful to me."_

_And Bill shook his head slightly, his eyes shining while his hand went to her nape, bringing her toward him and he whispered, sincere, before they kissed:_

" _You're incredible Fleur..."_

When Bill realized, Fleur was standing beside him, radiant with her silvery-blonde hair flying behind her with the wind, smiling to him with curiosity:

"You look so serious..."

"Not serious but... reflecting on everything we've been through to get here." He told her softly, extending his hand to her and she held it, kissing his lips and then, she sat between his legs and he evolved her with his arms, feeling her head rest against his chest and they stared at her engagement ring, both anxious for the next day, because the wedding would bring happiness and hopes in a war time.

"And _zis_ is good, non?"

"It's fantastic, my love." Bill told her in her ear, hoarse, making her blush lightly and smile, turning her fast to stare at him and he put a lock of her hair behind her ear, staring at her flushed face and he said, passionate: "Because you are in each memory that comes and goes..."

"And you make everything be magical in this relationship Bill..."


End file.
